Base Dragons
__TOC__ Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its design, behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aqua Dragon *Achilles Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Brilliant Dragon *Carol Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Congo Dragon *Daywing Dragon *Fir Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Firstsight Dragon *Frosted Pine Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Girlpower Dragon *High Noon Dragon *High Priestess Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Ifrit Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Lady Dragon *Life Emerald Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Loveydovey Dragon *Miss Mummy Dragon *Moon Petal Dragon *Neo Libra Dragon *Neptune Dragon *Nevermore Dragon *Noble Prince Dragon *Noel Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Single Dragon *Skull Dragon *Snowball Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Tideteller Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turkey Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Glass Dragon Celestial Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Alchemy Dragon *Avalanche Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Borealis Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Broken Heart Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Crocus Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Dreidel Dragon *Eco Dragon *Empress Dragon *Full Moon Dragon *Galleon Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Iris Dragon *Ivory Dragon *King Dragon *Mars Dragon *Nightwing Dragon *Novadream Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Philippine Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Neo Taurus Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Solar Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Thunder Topaz Dragon *Toll Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Wreath Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amour Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Crystal Ornament Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Disco Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Gelt Dragon *Ghost Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Hera Dragon *Humming Dragon *Hypnosis Dragon *Icy Aquamarine Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Koi Dragon *Lavender Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Limerick Dragon *Merfolk Dragon *Metal Dragon *Metallurgy Dragon *Moth Dragon *Naga Dragon *Neo Bat Dragon *Neo Capricorn Dragon *Neo Gold Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Past Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Peony Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Summer Lily Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Tree Topper Dragon *Villainess Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Whiplash Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Snow Globe Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Artifact Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Begonia Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Brave Dragon *Brazilian Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Dark Dragon *Dark Unicorn Dragon *Final Cheer Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Glass Dragon *Glider Dragon *Groom Dragon *Hypernova Dragon *Icebreaker Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Light Dragon *Lily Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Neo Cancer Dragon *Neo Turquoise Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Party Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Redtail Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Rustling Dragon *Santa Dragon *Seaqueen Dragon *Snowdrift Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Sulfur Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Treasure Dragon *True Love Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Warbler Dragon *Zephyr Dragon Eagle Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angel Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Choir Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Lunar Rooster Dragon *Mask Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Radiant Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Spanish Dragon *Star Lorikeet Dragon *Wooden Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Above Dragon *Acrobat Dragon *Aquarknight Dragon *Ashfeather Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Candle Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Corsair Dragon *Crescent Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Double-Dye Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Father Sky Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Flutterglint Dragon *Glitterspark Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Green Quetzal Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Herald Dragon *Holly Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Luminous Dragon *Maple Dragon *Melody Dragon *Meditation Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Motherly Dragon *Neo Rose Dragon *Neo Sugar Plum Dragon *Neo Witch Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Parrot Dragon *Pretty Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Pride Dragon *Rattle Dragon *Rose Tigereye Dragon *Seaglass Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Sky Fyre Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Social Dragon *Soul Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Spirit Crystal Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Tulip Dragon *Turkish Dragon *Twilight Rose Dragon *Universe Dragon *Virgo Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Whiteout Dragon *Winter Glass Dragon *Wisp Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Cat Dragon *Cove Dragon *Elf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Frost Sapphire Dragon *Ghoul Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Jingle Dragon *Kenyan Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Masquerade Dragon *Monsoon Dragon *Nano Dragon *Neo White Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Pluto Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Spellbound Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Sweet Pea Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *Waxwing Dragon *White Bengal Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angelfire Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Astro Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Battlemage Dragon *Beast Dragon *Beloved Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Bluejay Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Chaotic Dragon *Charter Dragon *Cinder Fyre Dragon *Colossal Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Dark Omen Dragon *Dark Amethyst Dragon *Dark Prime Chrono Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Dread Captain Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *England Dragon *Father Dragon *Franken Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Frostwolf Dragon *Gentle Knight Dragon *Gift Bow Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gold Horizon Dragon *Golden Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Inuit Dragon *Iron Age Dragon *Knight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lost Love Dragon *Loyal Dragon *Lunar Fyre Dragon *Mama Klaws Dragon *Menorah Dragon *Mithril Dragon *Mother Earth Dragon *Neo Blue Dragon *Neo Leo Dragon *Neo Scorpio Dragon *Neo Unicorn Dragon *Nightflower Dragon *Ocean Dragon *Old Watcher Dragon *Pathfinder Dragon *Pearlhorn Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Present Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Rushlight Dragon *Seaking Dragon *Skymour Dragon *Starstruck Dragon *Stormie Dragon *Templar Dragon *The Dark One *Tinkerer Dragon *Topiary Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Tourmaline Dragon *Werewolf Dragon *Wish Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Archon Dragon *Armor Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Chess Dragon *Cleric Dragon *Comic Dragon *Courier Dragon *Cutie Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Drake Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Elder Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Festive Night Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Frostbite Dragon *Future Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Headless Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hoot Dragon *Hopeless Dragon *Hula Dragon *Huntress Dragon *Imp Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Marble Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Noble Princess Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peace Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Playful Dragon *Raindance Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Spelunking Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Spooky Dragon *Starfall Dragon *Stunning Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Teacher Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Terra Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Torchbearer Dragon *Tribal Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Warpaint Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Waterfall Dragon *Wiselord Dragon *Wishlist Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abra Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Amaryllis Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Argentinian Dragon *Aries Dragon *Blue Magpie Dragon *Bouquet Dragon *Bright Diamond Dragon *Cadabra Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Conjur Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dark Air Dragon *Electric Dragon *Flawless Dragon *Forever Dragon *Gold Hunter Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Lamplight Dragon *Lantern Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lovescale Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midas Dragon *Neo Cosmic Dragon *Neo Fire Dragon *Neo Iris Dragon *Neo Pixie Dragon *Neo Purple Dragon *Neo Valkyrie Dragon *Noble Queen Dragon *Oni Dragon *Oriole Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Pink Rose Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Serious Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Stocking Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Sunken Prince Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Wild Imp Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Witch Dragon *Wood Nymph Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon *Smitten Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aqua Fyre Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Candy Hoard Dragon *Dream Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Hot-air Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Islander Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Neo Rapunzel Dragon *Noble Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Peppermint Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pumpking Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snowlady Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon *Surprise Dragon *Valegram Dragon *Zen Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amphora Dragon *Android Dragon *Beau Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Bundled Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Confection Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Dusky Lory Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Green Christmas Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Idol Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Luna Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Neo Moon Dragon *Northern Light Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Owl Dragon *Opal Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Royal Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Spooky Tree Dragon *Summer Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Tunisian Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Yeti Dragon Incognito Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Little Monster Dragon *Star Topper Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Adventure Dragon *Awoken Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Beacon Dragon *Blast Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Defender Dragon *Demise Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Drama Dragon *Egyptian Dragon *Enchantress Dragon *Engagement Dragon *Firegrass Dragon *Fluorescent Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Gentleman Dragon *Germany Dragon *Glasswing Dragon *Harmony Knight Dragon *Hocus Dragon *Ignis Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Jaeger Dragon *Krampus Dragon *Laceleaf Dragon *Little Hero Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lonely Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Madagascar Dragon *Mage Dragon *Magnificent Dragon *Medic Dragon *Mingle Dragon *Neo Bride Dragon *Neo Gemini Dragon *Neo Glasswing Dragon *Neo Red Dragon *Neo Valiant Dragon *Neo Virgo Dragon *New England Dragon *Orbit Dragon *Palm Dragon *Palmate Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Peafowl Dragon *Petal Dragon *Pharomage Dragon *Pocus Dragon *Razorclaw Dragon *Resolution Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Snuggle Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Tracker Dragon *Twin Star Dragon *Unruly Dragon *Uranus Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Vietnamese Dragon *Warmth Dragon *White Christmas Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abominable Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Carver Dragon *Clown Dragon *Coastal Dragon *Crypt Dragon *Devoted Dragon *Dusk Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Golem Dragon *Honor Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Igloo Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Mantaray Dragon *Mire Dragon *Parade Dragon *Peppermint Mocha Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Powdered Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Sand Castle Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Whale Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Alive Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Castle Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Flower Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Jupiter Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Magma Dragon *May Dragon *Neo Black Pearl Dragon *New Zealand Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Thoughtful Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Games Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Blackhole Dragon *Blue Tang Dragon *Boo Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Creepy Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Devil Dragon *Enamored Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Jester Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Nautilus Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Seafish Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Stalactite Dragon Medusa Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Banshee Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Breeze Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon *Lovestruck Dragon *Sunken Dragon Mindvolt Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Apollo Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Good Luck Dragon *Space Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aboriginal Dragon *Abyss Dragon *Admirer Dragon *Alexandrite Dragon *Amber Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Archer Dragon *Ash Dragon *Athena Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Beryl Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *British Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Chakra Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Contender Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Czech Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Darkstone Dragon *Deadwood Dragon *Delver Dragon *Depths Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Feathered Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Garland Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Gold Pheasant Dragon *Gossamer Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Holiday Dragon *Hyacinth Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jungle Queen Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Leaf Dragon *Lemongrass Dragon *Little Red Dragon *Luck Dragon *Lunar Monkey Dragon *Marionette Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Moonrise Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Mystic Dragon *Naughty Dragon *Nebula Opal Dragon *Neo Diamond Dragon *Neo Forest Dragon *Neo Goblin Dragon *Neo Kitsune Dragon *Neo Tinsel Dragon *Neo Yellow Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Nordic Dragon *Orator Dragon *Pastel Dragon *Phase Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Portal Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Queen Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Ridgeback Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Rivertroll Dragon *Rose Magma Dragon *Scarbolt Dragon *Sea Monster Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Snow Elf Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Spark Dragon *Spellspine Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Storm8 Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Toxic Dragon *Water Rune Dragon *White Gold Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Venus Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Weasel Dragon *Wonder Dragon *Zombie Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amazon Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Bat Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Hades Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Night Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Praetorian Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Sled Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Wraith Dragon Seeker Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Clever Dragon *Companion Dragon *Compassion Dragon *Confectionary Dragon *Crystal Fyre Dragon *Dearest Dragon *Feycaster Dragon *Forest Fyre Dragon *Fungi Dragon *Juliette Dragon *Neo Aquarius Dragon *Neo Lotus Dragon *Seacrypt Dragon *Seawitch Dragon *Shoreline Dragon *Toil Dragon *Treat Dragon *Trouble Dragon *White Lotus Dragon *Wolper Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Beaded Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Blacksmith Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cobra Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Duchess Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *Foxglove Dragon *Frozen Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mexican Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Neo Bubble Dragon *Neon Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Ophiuchus Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Prophecy Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Quicksand Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Snap Dragon *Spell Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Swedish Dragon *Transformation Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *Whitecap Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *XO Dragon Skeleton Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Arbiter Dragon *Antique Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Bonfire Dragon *Buried Bones Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Darkmoon Dragon *Elements Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Emotion Dragon *Fates Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Ice Knight Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Madder Dragon *Neo Green Dragon *Night Bloom Dragon *Scandinavian Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Tricrown Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Wildflower Dragon Sky Giant Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Ancient Star Dragon *Crown Jewel Dragon *Farm Dragon *Forgefather Dragon *Ghoststone Dragon *Giving Dragon *Gold Fyre Dragon *Grandcaster Dragon *Half-Giant Dragon *Hauliday Dragon *Heroine Dragon *Ice Giant Dragon *Ivory Pearl Dragon *Kaiju Dragon *Neo Sagittarius Dragon *Nomad Dragon *Protector Dragon *Red Giant Dragon *Skeleking Dragon *Stone Spirit Dragon *Strength Dragon *Wardrum Dragon Skylord Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aerialist Dragon *Artist Dragon *Blossom Dragon *Cavalcade Dragon *Chronicler Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Dark Orchid Dragon *Flurry Dragon *Glimmer Dragon *Gloriosa Dragon *Greek Dragon *Japanese Dragon *Leyline Dragon *Lonestar Dragon *Neo Meteor Dragon *Paper Lantern Dragon *River Dragon *Sailor Dragon *Scorch Dragon *Sealord Dragon *Sky Dragon *Swimmer Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon *Umber Onyx Dragon *Waterway Dragon Tiny Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Buttercup Dragon *Chroma Dragon *Citrus Dragon *Coconut Dragon *Daredevil Dragon *Hum Dragon *Irish Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Little Wizard Dragon *Lunar Luck Dragon *Magpie Dragon *Marigold Dragon *Neo Black Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Ringbearer Dragon *Rose Quartz Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Stargazer Dragon *Succulent Dragon *Sweet Tooth Dragon *Sweetie Dragon *Trick Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Prankster Dragon Valentine Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *8 Bit Dragon *Alpha Dark One Dragon *Ambition Dragon *Anchor Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Auntie Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Bramble Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Cardinal Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Chromatic Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Corona Dragon *Dahlia Dragon *Dark Chroma Dragon *Dark Fire Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Ember Dragon *Eve Dragon *Fantasy Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Fire Garnet Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Gale Spirit Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glacial Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Glowstone Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Gorgeous Dragon *Grandma Dragon *Guiding Star Dragon *Halfblood Dragon *Hectic Dragon *Hekate Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *Honeymoon Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Light Mother Dragon *Lovers Dragon *Mama Dragon *Matchmaker Dragon *Merry Dragon *Monster Mash Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Music Dragon *Nature Dragon *Neo Air Dragon *Neo Glacius Dragon *Neo Supreme Dragon *Noble King Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Northwest Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Old Klaws Dragon *Omega Light Mother Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Papa Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Polaris Dragon *Polynesian Dragon *Poprock Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Rainbow End Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *Romantic Dragon *Romeo Dragon *Rose Angel Dragon *Sea Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Skelequeen Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Sleigh Dragon *Solar Fyre Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stellar Aurora Dragon *Sun Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Swamp Dragon *The Dark One *Time Travel Dragon *Tombstone Dragon *Toothy Dragon *Vizier Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon *Web Dragon *Whirlwind Dragon *Yule Dragon Virtue Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Hermes Dragon Water Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Creator Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Swan Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Waverider Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Ares Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Bronze Dragon *Bronze Age Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Coal Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Curio Dragon *Deep Space Dragon *Demon Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Kiss Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Mech Dragon *Moon Dragon *Neo Aries Dragon *Neo Magic Dragon *Neo Pansy Dragon *Neo Pink Dragon *Peridot Dragon *Polar Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Punk Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Sobek Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Thai Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Viking Dragon *Volt Dragon *Warden Dragon *Were Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Adrift Princess Dragon *Afterlife Dragon *Albino Peacock Dragon *Below Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Breakup Dragon *Bride Dragon *Bright Daisy Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Chimney Dragon *Dark Diamond Dragon *Dark Water Dragon *Diamond Horn Dragon *Dino Dragon *Ember Ruby Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Grumblesnore Dragon *Halloqueen Dragon *Hook Dragon *Impetus Dragon *Jungle Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Moss Dragon *Neo Pisces Dragon *Neo Rainbow Dragon *Neo Sphinx Dragon *New Year Dragon *Old Hermit Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Pyre Dragon *Quasar Dragon *Ranger Dragon *Rhodonite Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *Secretary Dragon *Silver Dragon *Sniffles Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Tiger Lily Dragon *Toucan Dragon *Underlord Dragon *Wicked Witch Dragon *Zeus Dragon Peryton Beasts based upon it: *Pegasus 2nd Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is the Mist Dragon, with a total of 110 dragons. *The current record holder for the dragon with the least designs based upon it is the Virtue Dragon with only 1 dragon. * *Some dragons, such as the Teacup and Colossal Dragons have had their sizes altered to better suit them. Otherwise they keep the original properties of their respective base. Category:Trivia